


Skin (S&L)

by wolfsbahne



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:56:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6397306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsbahne/pseuds/wolfsbahne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski has always been one to stay up late on Friday nights, Lydia Martin wasn’t — until she was a banshee. It was natural for the pack, ever since Stiles and Lydia reactivated the nemeton’s power, they’d realized they seek comfort in each other. So when Lydia Martin calls Stiles Stilinski at 1 A.M. on a Friday night, he isn’t surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin (S&L)

**Author's Note:**

> Post-3B. To clear up things — yes, Allison and Aiden are dead. However, Isaac is still in Beacon Hills for the sake of this story. Enjoy!

I.

Lydia Martin groaned, slamming her textbook shut as her thoughts swarmed her mind, drowning her away from reality. She stared at the clock sitting on her night stand displaying the time. 1:47 A.M.

When did she ever lose her motivation to study now? When did she ever stay up this late studying something as simple as non-trivial zeros and zeta functions? 

Oh, that’s right. Every thing normal was gone that night. The night she was sacrificed by Jennifer Blake. The night she almost died. 

Scratch that, it started ever since she got bitten.

Ever since that night, when Peter Hale got the thing he wanted the most out of her, her immunity. And ever since that night, she has never felt at ease like before. She was always on edge, looking left and right, always thinking there’s something — or someone — lurking behind her back in the dark shadows.

“Screw it,” she said, and grabbed her phone and dialed the person she’s always been calling.

Much to her surprise, he picked up instantly. His raspy voice signals that he most likely just woke up. “Hey?”

She moves the phone to her left ear, as she clears her bed from all the books resting on her covers. “Stiles?”

She didn’t know whether to feel ashamed or embarrassed. Embarrassed for calling him instead of someone else, and ashamed because by the time he wonders why she called him, she’d be feeling guilty for waking him up for nothing.

But it’s not like she had anyone else to call. The first person to appear in her head would be Allison. And she wouldn’t even call, because she’d already be at her door. But Allison was gone, and gone was never just enough.

She couldn’t call Scott either. After all, he spent most of his time at the animal clinic or he was too busy saving everyone’s lives from the supernatural. The alpha werewolf needed a serious break.

Kira wasn’t an option either, partially because Lydia didn’t know her so well. That was never the girl’s fault at all. It was just that the banshee’s never been so… exposed. And Isaac spent most of his time helping Malia on getting her humanity back ever since she turned to human from her coyote form in the woods.

So the human was the only one she seemed to find her way back to. Each and every time.

“Lydia? What’s wrong?” His voice, toned with concern, pulled her back from her thoughts.

The girl bit her lower lip and closed her eyes, taking a breath for a split-second. “I, uh… Just— It’s stupid really, I shouldn’t have called. Sorry for waking you up.”

“You didn’t. I was just lying down. It’s not like I had any sleep to begin with,” he responds. “You okay?”

“Yeah. I— No… I don’t think so,” the girl sighs.

He doesn’t ask her why, or if she’s okay for the second time. He just listens carefully, allowing her to let the words fall out her mouth.

She falls back on her bed, the pillows giving her back support. “I don’t even know at this point. I lost my appetite, I’m barely getting any sleep, and every time I close my eyes, I feel like someone’s about to die.”

Tears threaten to fall out of her eyes, but she doesn’t let them. Instead, she just talks to him. 

“Stiles?” she says his name again.

“I’ll be there in ten minutes.” 

| - |

She never wanted any part of this. She never asked for the supernatural world to swallow her whole. So when Stiles pulls up at her driveway, the tension in her chest eases, and she silently thanks God for it, letting out a shaky breath that she’s been holding in for too long.

Lydia hears him come up the stairs, careful not to make any noise. She doesn’t move. Instead, she stays fixated on her bed; head against the headboard and back against the pillows as earlier. 

He gets closer, and all she feels is ache. Heartache. Wanting him to pull her close and hold her so all her worries fade away.

The door opens, and the two just stare at each other. Not speaking, because they didn’t need to. They communicated with looks and that said all.

The boy is dressed in his hoodie, as he approaches her, sitting on the edge of her bed. 

“Wanna talk about it?” he breaks the silence.

Lydia stares at her lap, wearing a completely blank expression.

“Okay,” he says. She swallows as she sees him nod in the corner of her eye as he fumbles with his fingers.

They both sit in silence as the world falls perfectly still around them.

“I have nightmares,” she looks at him intently, as he instantly turns his gaze to her. “I wake up drenched in sweat, screaming at night. My mom doesn’t even know why they’re there in the first place. I see Scott and Kira fighting the Onis. I try to run to them, but it’s my legs won’t move. Isaac’s being swallowed by the ground, but he has nothing to hold on to. Ever since Allison—” she stops. He looks at her, knowing it’s difficult more than any means for the banshee to talk about it.

She carries on after a moment. “Ever since she died, it’s like a part of me’s missing and I can’t… I can’t get it back.”

“Lydia, it wasn’t your fault. I was there, too. Allison died… She died saving us.” 

She still hasn’t broken her gaze.

“Which is why you can’t… We can’t do this,” he feels his heart shatter into pieces as he lets out the words.

“What? What do you mean? Stiles, what are you saying?” she jumps, moving towards him, reaching for his hands.

He shakes his head as he looks away, guilt spreading all over him. “I killed her. Allison died because of me. Every time I look at you, I remember everything that night happening all over again. I can’t… I just can’t. The least I can hope for is to do right by her, or at least, you.” 

“Stiles…” she shakes her head.

But he’s already moving away. Backing up from the girl of his dreams. The girl he went through the depths of hell with. 

He loved her. He always loved, and he still loves her to this day. 

So if he really wanted her to be happy, he needed to let her grieve. She knew she wasn’t over Allison’s death. It’s been three months. None of them were.

So he goes back to his jeep, parked in the driveway and tries to get himself together before someone notices he’s up this late. 

And he drives in silence with a broken heart, allowing the memories of Oak Creek to surface all over again.


End file.
